


Just a slice of cake

by Shadow Etherious (GothAlbinoAngel)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/Shadow%20Etherious
Summary: Erza has returned from a four-month long training session with Gildharts and is ready to enjoy her reward. However, Mira, Natsu, and Gray deprive her of the tasty treat. Unhappy, Erza lashes out and runs away. What will make her feel better? Mirza friendshipAlso on FF.net
Relationships: Erza Scarlet & Mirajane Strauss
Kudos: 6





	Just a slice of cake

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought up for a cute Mirza and decided to act on it! Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> For anyone who recognizes this one, I've edited it before posting it on AO3. Just so ya know!

Erza walked into the Guild Hall excitedly, cake in hand. Gildarts had just bought her an entire strawberry cake after she completed her training with him. It had taken a long four months, but she was finally going to enjoy her reward for all of her hard work. Sitting down at a table on her own, Erza quickly cut a slice from the cake, excited to have a bite of the delicacy she had been wishing for.

As she was cutting into it, Natsu and Gray were having their usual fight with each other, determined to prove that they each were better than the other. Erza paid them no mind, snagging a plate from behind the bar and sliding her slice onto it, walking over to grab a fork as well. As she was returning to the table, slice in hand, she noticed her friends' fighting getting too close to the table the rest of the cake sat on. Auburn eyes closed in resignation for the dessert's fate.

Erza watched as the rest of the cake was trampled by the boys' incessant fighting. But she didn't mind for now, so long as she got the piece she had longed for. Glancing down at the delicacy, Erza licked her lips happily. Finally, after four months of waiting and training, she'd finally get to eat cake again.

Suddenly, her eyes widened in horror. The cake was flying through the air, falling off the plate. Auburn eyes stared dejectedly as the slice landed on the ground, crumbling onto the dirty wood, no longer edible. And the demon that had done it stood right behind her, arms crossed and a sneer adorning her lips.

"Oh, did I do that?" Mirajane snickered.

Erza stared down at the cake sadly, feeling the sorrow and anger rear up inside of her. She had waited for months to eat it. All of the training, all of the workouts, the meditation and sweat and exhaustion… it was all for nothing. She hadn't even gotten to taste the cake before it had been cruelly stolen from her. The one thing she had asked for, of all the things she could have gotten, and it was gone.

Not even bothering to look at Mirajane, Erza turned and began trudging toward the exit. Several members of the guild watched in surprise. None of them had ever seen Erza turn away from a challenge from Mirajane before. Usually, if _anyone_ knocked over her cake, she wouldn't hesitate to kick them through the ceiling.

Mirajane gritted her teeth. She didn't like being ignored. She hadn't knocked that cake to the ground for nothing! However, before she could demand answers from her rival, a sorrowful whisper reached her ears.

"Why?" Erza sniffed. "After everything I did… why can't I get just one piece?"

"What are you whining about?" Mirajane huffed, her fists tightening. "It's just a stupid piece of cake. You'll probably have another one by tomorrow with the stash you have-."

"Shut up!" Erza screeched, whirling around to glare at the oldest Strauss sibling. "Just shut up! You don't know anything!"

A red aura surrounded her and all of the stray objects in the guild began moving in accordance with her magic. Now, even Natsu and Gray had paused in their fighting to watch their friend fearfully. "Gone. It's all gone. There's nothing left from all of my hard work." Auburn eyes had turned as red as scarlet hair as Erza gritted her teeth in anguish. "Just leave me alone!" she shouted, all of the objects rushing forward to attack Mirajane.

Mirajane screamed in terror. Usually, Erza only used her wooden sword or her own strength. She never used her telekinesis like this. This time, Mirajane didn't have enough time to think of a form to transform into to protect herself. Thankfully, before anything could make contact, Macao and Wakaba leaped to her aid. They took the brunt of the attack, forming a wall in front of Mirajane to keep her safe.

Lisanna and Elfman rushed to their older sister as the two men assessed their wounds. "Man, that's no way for you all to be fighting," Macao coughed.

Erza didn't pay any mind to that. She raced out the guild entrance without even sparing a glance to see the outcome of her attack. The entire guild watched her run, completely stumped, but Erza didn't care. She refused to let them see her cry. They would all just think of how ridiculous they thought she was being. But she'd trained so hard for four months and her reward for that hard work was gone.

"What's her problem!" Mirajane roared, watching the red hair disappear into the distance. "It was just a stupid piece of cake! Natsu and Gray destroyed the rest of it, how come she didn't attack them?"

"Hey, what's going on with Erza?" Gildarts asked, walking in. "She ran past me just now. Poor thing was crying her eyes out." He glanced around and spotted the ruined cake on the table as well as the slice on the ground. "Who… who dropped her cake?" he demanded in a low voice.

Mirajane threw her hands up in frustration. "Why is everyone making such a big deal over a measly slice of cake!" she shouted. "She has an entire stash of cake hidden away in-."

"It's gone," Gildarts interrupted, glaring down at her sternly.

"W-what?" Mirajane took a step back in trepidation, wondering what Gildarts was so angry about.

"Her stash," Gildarts explained seriously. "I made her get rid of it four months ago so that she could focus on training with me." He gestured to the ruined cake. "Erza hasn't had her favorite treat for the past four months because she's been focusing on training. I was helping her control her telekinesis and in return for her successfully gaining control of her power, she was allowed to have cake again. I bought the cake myself as a reward for gaining a deeper understanding of her magic."

"Well, the meditation didn't work," Macao scoffed, brushing a broken mop aside with his foot. "She just went crazy on Mirajane just now."

"Because magic responds instinctively to the wielder's strong emotions, you know that," Gildarts replied. "Erza was upset because now she thinks that the past four months have been for nothing. The only logical thing her mind could think to do was lash back at the source of her sudden sadness."

Mirajane lowered her head for a moment. "So that's why she hasn't been around the past couple of months," she murmured. "Training to control her magic, huh?"

"And Natsu and Gray just destroyed her reward," Cana sighed, shooting a glare at the two boys.

"Big Sis, I want you to apologize!" Lisanna pouted up at her sister.

"W-what?" Mirajane gasped. What the hell did _she_ do? Well, she _knew_ what she did, but- "Why me?"

"Not just you," Elfman stated. "Natsu and Gray too."

"Fat chance!" Natsu huffed, crossing his arms petulantly. "It's because of her stupid cake that I lost the fight."

Both younger Strauss siblings glared at him and Gray. "You two ruined Erza's reward, though," Elfman pointed out dangerously. "Which means, from now on, whenever she looks at you two, she'll remember that and she's gonna be angry."

"And Erza likes to _hit things_ when she's angry," Lisanna added with a malicious glint in her eye. "Elf and I could always just tell her that you two said you were really sorry. And that you'd like her to _hit you_ every time she sees you until she feels better about the cake."

Natsu and Gray froze at the threat. Shudders of terror shot up their spines as they realized what Lisanna and Elfman could get them into. "Y-you... you wouldn't d-dare," Gray choked out, gazing at them in horror.

"Wouldn't we?" Lisanna growled. "You made Erza upset!"

She knew that wasn't a good tactic to use against their friends, but Erza was really upset. Neither she nor Elfman liked seeing anyone else looking sad, especially not anyone in their new guild family. If this made the boys apologize, then so be it.

"Alright! Alright!" Natsu shouted, waving his hands quickly.

"We'll apologize!" Gray agreed. "Just... just don't _do that!_ "

Elfman walked over to Mirajane and stared at her. "Big Sis, it was really mean what you did."

"It was a stupid slice of cake," Mirajane muttered, turning away from him and glaring at the wall. "Not my fault she's crying over it."

"But you ruined it, Big Sis," Lisanna pointed out. "Erza isn't happy a lot. She only smiles real big when she eats strawberry cake. She was going to be really proud of herself. Now you made her sad. She won't want to be around you anymore."

"I don't want that prude around me anyway," Mirajane huffed stubbornly. Though, she did switch her gaze to the floor guiltily.

"But don't you like having her as part of the guild?" Elfman asked. "Fighting with her has made you stronger since you gained control of your power."

Mirajane glanced to her siblings before glaring back at the floor. After a few tense moments, she gave an aggravated sigh. She _hated_ when they talked sense like that. Fine, whatever. She'd... _apologize._

Meanwhile, Erza sat on the edge of the river. It was the one place she spent her time when not in the guild or the dormitories. Tears still occasionally leaked from her eye as she looked out at the water, mourning the loss of her prize. She had worked _so hard_ on her meditation and fighting in order to get even one slice of cake, but that was all for nothing now. Turning her face into her arms, Erza though back to the first time she felt as if she was actually getting anywhere with her training…

 _Erza gritted her teeth as she fought against Gildarts. He was obviously going easy for on her for the sake of the training, but it was still difficult to concentrate while being attacked from all sides. Panting heavily, she kept blocking his attacks as best she could, lashing out whenever she saw an opening. The weapons around them began to lift slowly, but Erza forced them to stay where they were. She was going to do this. She_ _**could** do this.  
_

_A punch to the cheek caught her off guard and the weapons immediately fell back to the ground with the loss of her concentration. Jumping back up, Erza didn't let the blow slow her down. The weapons rose again, but still didn't move without command. Gildarts blocked all of her attacks as though they were nothing and continued doing his best to blindside her. Erza kept tight control over her magic, easing her breathing like in meditation, not letting her eyes leave her mentor._

_"Good," Gildarts told her with a nod. "Now, try attacking me with one weapon at a time."_

_Sweat rolled down her forehead as Erza focused herself. Lifting her arms almost mechanically to block the attacks coming at her, she glanced around for a sword, her favorite. Spotting one floating not too far away, Erza let her guard down and didn't block the fist coming at her. She gritted her teeth as she met the ground with a grunt. She concentrated on her magic and pushed herself up._

_Gildarts strode forward, unimpressed._

_"You need to be able to focus during battle, Erza," he reminded her. "You said you could handle my training, prove it._

_Grunting with effort, Erza rushed at him. Distracting him with her fighting, she slowly willed the sword to move. It was what they had been practicing for the past few days. Erza would meditate throughout the morning and practice using weapons. When Gildarts deemed her ready, she would start sparring with him and try to use one weapon at a time during the fight._

_Scarlet hair fell messily over auburn eyes as Erza forced the sword to do as she commanded. It inched its way forward, floating slowly closer. Erza continued blocking and attacking Gildarts as the sword eased its way over to them. Erza caught a cuff to the side of the head and the sword momentarily dropped, but she kept it floating. Finally, the sword rose above Gildarts' back and attacked._

_Erza's eyes widened as Gildarts turned to grasp the sword firmly, but she saw her chance and rushed forward. Lashing out, she kicked into his back, sending him stumbling forward. Dropping to the ground, she felt all of her power leave her as an ache started pounding her brain. Falling to her knees momentarily, Erza rubbed her temples. She willed the pain to fade so she could keep going. Gildarts straightened up from her attack and smiled down at her._

_"I think that's enough for today," he stated, walking over to her. "You did pretty well, Erza."_

_"You caught the sword," Erza huffed, slowly climbing to her feet._

_"Only because I'm an S-Class," Gildarts chuckled. handing the sword to her. "And because you were still beginning. You could do some real damage when you're an S-Class. Come on, you need to rest. We'll continue your training tomorrow."_

_Days passed that way, meditating and fighting. Gradually, Erza began to control numerous weapons in succession, using them to her advantage in the spars against Gildarts. She knew he was still going easy for her sake, but the first time she managed to overpower him made her pump a fist with pride. She'd finally **gotten** somewhere with her training!_

Snorting grumpily, Erza lifted her head and glared out at the river, more tears spilling from her eye. Gildarts had put all of his jobs on hold for her sake, and now neither of them had anything to show for it. What was the point of training if you don't even get something out of it?

Hearing footsteps coming her way, Erza glanced back to see Gildarts striding forward. She turned back to the river and sighed, head sinking back to her arms. He sat beside her, looking off into the river.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Erza sighed again and whispered, "It was all for nothing."

Gildarts hummed and replied, "I wouldn't quite say that. Something great _did_ come out of the training."

"Really?" Erza lifted her head to look at him, blinking away fresh tears.

"Well yeah. You gained better control over your magic, right?" Gildarts turned to her with a grin and Erza huffed, looking back over the river.

"Yeah, I guess I did. But... it's just..." She didn't want to admit why she was so sad at the moment. _Don't be ridiculous,_ she told herself. _Crying over a stupid slice of cake._

Gildarts chuckled softly. "It's okay to be upset over the cake, Erza," he reassured her. "Everyone is allowed to feel sad over losing something they really wanted. It doesn't make you weaker as a person to let this small thing make you a little sad." Erza didn't respond and Gildarts tried, "Why don't I buy you another one?"

"Tch!" Erza, growled. "Don't waste your money," she whispered. "It would be pointless to buy me another one. It'll just be gone before I can taste it anyway."

"Not this time, crybaby," a voice called from behind them. Erza perked up and glanced back angrily, her magic threatening to well up once more. Mirajane stood behind her with a full cake in hand, frowning at the tears on her rival's face.

"W-what are you doing here?" Erza asked, quickly wiping her eye.

"Well, Lisanna and Elfman ganged up on me, Natsu and Gray." Mirajane sighed. "Made us feel guilty for destroying your stupid cake. So, I baked you a new one and Natsu and Gray decorated it." Mirajane lifted the cake in her hand as an example as she walked forward. "Those two were too scared to come give it to you with me, so I'm the only one apologizing it seems. Sorry for knocking over your cake. Here."

Erza took the cake carefully, gazing down at the sloppily done decorations and the large pile of strawberries in the middle. A slow grin spread across her lips and she handed the cake to Gildarts to set down while she stood. Walking forward, she simply engulfed Mirajane in a hug. Her rival gasped in shock and immediately raised her arms.

"What are you doing, stupid?" she hissed.

"Accept it," Erza whispered. "Just this once."

Mirajane paused at the conviction in her voice. After a moment, she rolled her eyes slightly and sighed. "Fine, fine. Now eat the stupid cake before it gets cold."

"Eat it with me?" Erza asked, pulling back and leading Mirajane over to where Gildarts was dutifully guarding the cake.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Mirajane demanded, pulling away.

"No, moron," Erza chuckled. "Temporary truce."

Mirajane glared at her incredulously as Erza sat down and picked up the cake. Holding it up to the S-Class Wizard beside her, Erza asked, "Could you cut it up, Gildarts?"

"Sure thing, Erza," Gildarts agreed, using his magic to cut the cake into smaller cubes.

Erza grinned and nodded her thanks before extending a cube to Mirajane. "Come on," she murmured. "We're rivals, but we're also guild members. And even rival guild members can put aside their fighting for a few hours to eat cake."

Mirajane stared at the cube before rolling her eyes once more and taking it, sitting down to eat it beside Erza. Content at getting her way, Erza tossed two pieces into her mouth at once. Both girls hummed in delight at the flavor and instantly took more pieces, chowing down on the cake. Erza paused to offer some to Gildarts so that he wasn't left out and then went back to eating it with Mirajane.

Gildarts chewed on a piece of cake and watched the girls idly, smiling as he noticed the childish glee on both their faces. _Even though they can't stand each other…_ he thought, watching Mirajane stuff a few pieces into her mouth at once. _Mirajane still felt guilty about what she had done. She may not show it often, but she cares for Erza. And Erza tries so hard to open her heart to others, perhaps she's also trying to show that she cares for Mira._ He looked off at the river as the last remnants of the cake disappeared. _I think the two of them are growing up to be amazing Wizards, and good guildmates, too._

A sudden shout caught his attention and Gildarts turned to find Mirajane and Erza attempting to throw each other into the river. As one would expect, it turned out to be a battle of strength and since the girls were evenly matched, neither was getting anywhere. Gildarts chuckled softly as the magic energy swirled around the two of them, a few rocks behind Erza lifting and falling as she focused her magic. Looks like the training paid off after all.

 _It would be wonderful if they got along when they're older,_ Gildarts mused, chowing on another cube of cape. _I honestly wouldn't be surprised if they ended up dating at some point with how much time they spend around each other. That sure would be a story to tell._

**Author's Note:**

> A story to tell, indeed, Gildarts. Hope you liked it!


End file.
